Cloud of Darkness
Summary The Cloud of Darkness is the main antagonist and final boss of Final Fantasy III. Although it is the final boss, it does not appear until the very end. Its goal is to cause a flood of darkness to reduce the world to nothingness. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Cloud of Darkness Origin: Final Fantasy III Gender: None, despite possessing female form Age: Unknown Classification: The emissary of the Void Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Complete, As the embodiment of the Void, the Cloud of Darkness is literally composed of nothingness), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Lightning and Earth variety), Flight, Forcefield Creation (Can cast Protect), Time Manipulation (Can speed up time around herself to increase her effective combat speed and counter opposing Time Slows), Energy Projection (In the form of Particle Beam), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 5), Petrification, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Was able to manipulate Xande into causing an imbalance between the powers of light and dark), Resistance to Existence Erasure (is made of nothingness), Time Stop (releasing her darkness into the world stopped the flow of time). Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Capable of completely destroying both the Universe of Light and the Universe of Darkness with the flood of darkness and returning them to complete nothingness) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of fighting the party, who are superior to Bahamut, a being that can cover hundreds of kilometers in seconds), possibly Infinite (Natural to The Void, a timeless dimension made out of nothingness) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Far superior to Goldor, who lugged an airship-sized gold chain across the eastmost continent) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Would have survived the destruction of both the Universe of Light and the Universe of Darkness) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Low Multiversal with its abilities. (Would have wiped out both the Universe of Light and Darkness) Standard Equipment: Tentacles Intelligence: Cruel and callous, the Cloud of Darkness is a manipulative being who secretly drove Xande insane with his fear of his own mortality, driving him to disrupt the balance of Light and Darkness to facilitate its return even while it remained too weak to fully awaken. It is utterly ruthless and absorbed in its goal, showing no mercy to those who would impede it and nearly wiped out the heroes until the Warriors of Darkness sacrificed themselves to weaken it. In combat, it drives its foes back with her tentacles, which can defend it and attack foes in all directions as it assails its foes with lightning and powerful particle beam attacks. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 0-Form Particle Beam.png|0-Form Particle Beam Anti-Air Particle Beam.png|Anti-Air Particle Beam Aura Ball.png|Aura Ball Particle Beam Long-Range Particle Beam.png|Long-Range Particle Beam Warp Particle Beam.png|Warp Particle Beam Wide-Angle Particle Beam.png|Wide-Range Particle Beam Wrath Particle Beam.png|Wrath Particle Beam Ultra Particle Beam.gif|Ultra Particle Beam *'Bad Breath:' An ability that hampers the enemy with a massive number of status ailments, like petrification, blindness, confusion, poison and sleep. *'Earthquake:' The Cloud of Darkness triggers a massive earthquake that was powerful enough to sink the floating continent. *'Haste:' The Cloud of Darkness speed up the flow of time around herself to increase her effective speed and counter enemy time slows. *'Lightning:' The Cloud of Darkness calls down lightning bolts to strike its foes. *'Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness charges and releases a powerful particle beam that deals massive non-elemental damage to all foes in range. In addition, it has displayed numerous other variants of this attack in Dissidia. **'0-Form Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness quickly charges a particle beam that has short range but shatters enemy guards on impact. **'Anti-Air Particle Beams:' The Cloud of Darkness surrounds itself with four particle beams that fire vertically into the air to cut off her foes' approach. **'Aura Ball:' The Cloud of Darkness fires off numerous orbs of energy that track its foes and detonate on contact or by her own command. **'Feint Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness warps to a location of its choosing before a blast of energy on arrival. **'Fusilade Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness converts her particle beam into a flurry of projectiles that home in on a target to assail them from all sides. **'Long-Range Particle Beams:' The Cloud of Darkness fires off a string of particle beams that shoot into the air, erupting at her opponents' feet and following its opponents' movements. **'Wide-Angle Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness repels and vaporizes its foes with a massive wave of particle energy. **'Wrath Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness nullifies an oncoming attack with a shield formed of particle energy before countering with a beam of energy that fires upward from beneath its foes. **'Ultra Particle Beam:' The cloud of Darkness' most powerful particle beam and her EX Burst in Dissidia, stunning a foe with a single beam before firing a massive beam of energy to annihilate her foe. *'Protect:' The Cloud of Darkness erects a forcefield that reduces the effectiveness of physical attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Tier 2